Annoying the Lyoko Members with SONGS!
by Hiraku Abridged
Summary: At first, Odd has too much time on his hands! He starts to sing 'a song' after hearing Ulrich and his mom fight. XD Rated for STRONG LANGUAGE! Special note: I posted this after losing a bet! Next: Yumi's Small World After All!
1. Ulrich's Mom's a Bitch!

"Hey, Ulrich. I heard about your family spat."

"You did?"

"Your mom's a bitch."

Ulrich turns crimson. "What?!"

Odd smiles. "Your mom's a bitch."

Ulrich makes a fist. "Don't you dare!"

"WEEEEELL..."

"DON'T DO IT, ODD!"

"WEEEEELL..." Odd runs out of the room.

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

Jeremie peers out of his dorm. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

"Ok, ok." Odd moans and turns away as Ulrich catches up.

Ulrich turns to Jeremie. "My mom is not a bitch!"

"WEEEEEELL!  
Ulrich's mom's a bitch-  
She's a big fat bitch  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls."

Jeremie smiles and begins to clap.

"JEREMIE, STOP! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ODD!"

Odd smiles and ignores him as other students peer out of their rooms. Some even clap along.  
"On Monday she's a bitch,  
On Tuesday she's a bitch,  
On Wednesday through Saturday she's a bitch!  
Then on Sunday just to be different,  
She's a super king kamehameha bio-tch!"

Jeremie calls "YOU ALL KNOW THE WORDS!"

Everyone else joins in as a hopelessly defeated Ulrich glares directly at Odd.

"Have you met my friend Ulrich's mom?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world-  
She's a stupid bitch and she has stupid hair  
She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
She's a stupid bitch!  
Ulrich's mom's a bitch and she's just a stupid bitch!"

Aelita peeks around the corner, confused. "What's a bitch?"

"Talk to kids around the world-  
It might go a little something like this!"

Someone sings in Japanese. Ulrich turns to see a grinning Yumi.  
Jeremie joins along in French as an exchange student sings in Dutch.  
The last one Odd sings in Italian, a smirk on his face.

"Have you met my friend Ulrich's mom?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world-  
She's a stupid bitch and she has stupid hair  
She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch!"

"A-hem." The principal clears his throat, but Odd, his back turned, doesn't notice. Everyone else stops cold as Ulrich turns. "Oh, no."

"Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
She's a stupid bitch!"

"Uh, Odd?" Yumi gasps.

"Ulrich's mom's a bitch and she's just a stupid bitch!"

Odd goes dramatic.

"I really mean it Ulrich's mom!  
She's a big fat fuckin' bitch!  
Big ol' fat fuckin' bitch Ulrich's mom!  
Yeah!  
CHA!"

"Odd?"

Odd turns, a now shocked expression on his face.

"What?"

"I need to speak with your parents."

Odd mutters under his breath "Oh, fuck."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ODD! AND YOU TOO, JEREMIE!"  
Both boys flee for their lives as a furious Ulrich gives chase.


	2. Jeremie is HAPPY! Not Really

"Hey, Jeremie."

"What?" Jeremie looks up, a fierce frown on his face. "I'm busy!"

"We found a sooooong for you!"

Yumi and Aelita grin at each other.

Jeremie eyes them. "Ummm…what are you planning?"

"We heard you singing last night in your dorm."

"Was it a _happy song?"_

Aelita produces a tape recorder. Jeremie blushes intensely. "Don't you-"

The tape begins to play.

"**I am really special cause there's only one of me!  
****Lookit my smile, I'm so damned happy other people are jealous of me!"**

Jeremie grabs for the player but misses as Aelita moves out of reach and dashes out the door.

"AELITA, STOP!"

"**When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song!  
****It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long oh oh oh…"**

Yumi gives Jer a sly smirk and runs out as well.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"**I'm so happy, I can barely breathe!  
****Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth!" **Kiwi is heard barking at that part.  
"**Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore-" **Someone bursts out laughing in the tape.  
"**Happy as a coupon for a $20 whore, hahahaha!" **

More crazy laughter as the on-tape 'Jeremie' sings.

"Oh, I'm going to get in SO much trouble!" Jeremie moans, racing after the scheming duo.

"**I am really happy, I'm sugar-coated me!  
****Happy good! Anger bad! That's my philosophy!"**

"You mean like Emc2?" asks Odd, on the tape.

"Yeah, something like that," Jeremie replies, also on the tape.

"I can't do this man, I'm not all that happy…" Jeremie is heard to moan.

The real Jer gets into step with the escaping girls. "I'll get you now!"

"Uh-uh!" Aelita calls back, teasing.

"**I am really special cuz there's only one of me!  
****Lookit my smile, I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me!  
****These are my love handles, and this is my spout, but if you tip me over  
****Then mama said knock you out!"**

"Jeremie!" Odd bursts into laughter again.

"What? What'd I do?"

"**I am special, I am happy,  
****I am gonna heave!  
****Welcome to my happy place!  
**_**NOW GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE!"**_

"Wow. This is an interesting song," Yumi notes.

"**I am happy, I am good, I'm…  
****I'm outta here!" **

"What are you-Yumi! Aelita!

**SCREW YOU!" **the real Jeremie screams, as they skid to a stop in front of Jim.

"Jeremie, was that you who was singing?

"No sir, the girls made it up," Jeremie insists, glaring at them.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich will torture Aelita with 'It's the song that NEVER ENDS!' in the next chapter!  
Jeremie: PAYBACK!  
Odd: Oh yeah!  
Ulrich: Mwahahahaha.  
Aelita: 00; Oh no.


	3. The Song that Actually DOES End!

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie meet in Jeremie's room.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"On three. One, two, three..."

"**This is the song that never ends...  
****It just goes on and on my friend.  
****Some people started singing this not knowing what it was  
****And they'll continue singing it forever just because-"**

Aelita looks down at the floor. "Huh?

"**This is the song that never ends...  
****It just goes on and on my friend.  
****Some people started singing this not knowing what it was  
****And they'll continue singing it forever just because-"**

Aelita groans and tries to get some sleep.

"**This is the song that never ends...  
****It just goes on and on my friend.  
****Some people started singing this not knowing what it was  
****And they'll continue singing it forever just because-"**

"STOP IT!" Aelita stamps on the floor.

"**This is the song that never ends...  
****It just goes on and on my friend.  
****Some people started singing this not knowing what it was  
****And they'll continue singing it forever just because-"**

"STOP IT!!!!" she bellows, running downstairs and throwing open the door.  
"Aelita! You're not allowed in the boy's dorm after dark!" Jeremie warns.  
She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Stop singing!"

"Singing?"

"What singing?"

"That song! You're not dumb, or are you?"

"What song?"  
"You mean this song?"

"**This is the song that never ends...  
****It just goes on and on my friend.  
****Some people started singing this not knowing what it was  
****And they'll continue singing it forever just because-"**

"YES! THAT SONG!"

"**This is the song that never ends...  
****It just goes on and on my friend.  
****Some people started singing this not knowing what it was  
****And they'll continue singing it forever just because-"**

"STOP IT!!! RAAWWRRRR!!!" Aelita wrings her hands, before spotting a flashlight. She grabs it. "STOP SINGING, OR YOU'LL BE IN THE HOSPITAL WITH SURGEONS TRYING TO REMOVE THIS FLASHLIGHT FROM YOUR SKULL!!!!"

"**This is the song that never ends...  
****It just goes on and-"****

* * *

**One hospital trip later...

* * *

"It was worth it." Jeremie sighs, rubbing his head where the surgery was successful. 


End file.
